1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a superconducting accelerating cavity production method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A superconducting accelerating cavity is formed by joining a plurality of components that are axially arranged. Conventionally, joining has been performed by electron-beam welding in a vacuum atmosphere, in which contamination with impurities is less likely to occur.
Furthermore, for example, the disclosure in Japanese Patent No. 3959198 proposes that joining of a superconducting accelerating cavity be performed in an argon atmosphere from the inside by laser welding.